<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uhhhh before the 25th? by intense_theatre_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082790">Uhhhh before the 25th?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intense_theatre_nerd/pseuds/intense_theatre_nerd'>intense_theatre_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Shopping, Texting, christmas gifts, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intense_theatre_nerd/pseuds/intense_theatre_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>race and jack are idiots (is this new information? no)<br/>and Christmas shopping for the boyfriends<br/>yay Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins &amp; Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uhhhh before the 25th?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic!! none of that "this is my first fic please be nice" crap<br/>if you hate it,,, tell me<br/>if you love it,,, also tell me</p><p>also shout out to all you lovely writer peoples y'all are amazing and this is the reason why I'm writing so yay (y'all know who you are ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack: hey dumbass u go christmas shopping yet<br/>
Race: shit when's christmas again<br/>
Jack: the 25th...<br/>
Race: no dipshit what's the date today<br/>
Jack: uhhh before the 25th?<br/>
Race: not helpful idiot<br/>
Race: did YOU go yet?<br/>
Jack: uh... no<br/>
Race: wanna go together im so bad at presents help<br/>
Race: we can go to that cool store that has good gift things right<br/>
Jack: the one across the street from the coffee shop?<br/>
Race: yeah<br/>
Jack: meet you in 10 and grab something after?<br/>
Race: kk</p><p>Race digs through his closet to find a (clean) jacket and slips on whatever shoes he can find, probably Albert's, and runs out the door. Realizing he hasn't told anyone where he's going, he turns around, pops his head in the door, and calls, "AAAAAAAAL, I'm going to meet Jack, we're gonna get food, I'll be back soon!" "I love you!" Albert hollers from the back. "I love you more!" Race answers and dashes down the hall.</p><p>"Dav, I'm heading out to meet Race, I'll be home in 2 hours tops," Jack yells from the front door, standing to wait for an answer. "Sounds good, will you be home for dinner?" Davey replies. "I was planning to grab something with Race, that okay?" Jack answers. "Sounds good babe, I love you!" Davey says. "I love you too!" Jack calls, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do we want a part 2? </p><p>i was gonna have it be way longer but i don't know how to write someone inspire me</p><p>i meant to post this way earlier in the month im slow </p><p>sorry if this is the worst thing you've ever read i've never written and posted online before,,, it's probably bad</p><p>i'm taking suggestions, ideas, prompts and anything at this point (i'm really uninspired) </p><p>no smut tho sorry :((</p><p>also for other fandoms too (hoping to get into writing for more musicals)</p><p>COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED (seriously, i need to talk to a human)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>